Extra Credit
by RockyChar420
Summary: Bertolt has to do extra credit for his History class. He is willing to show Professor Braun how hard he is willing to work. In honor of Reibert Week on Tumblr, here is some Reibert smut! Please let me know what yall think and don't be scared to review!


**A/N: In honor of Reibert Week on Tumblr, here is some Reibert smut! I hope yall enjoy and I am currently working in the next chapter of Two Halves of a Whole so keep an eye out for that! I love you all!**

 **~XXXO**

Bertolt dreaded walking into his fifth period History class. It wasn't that he didn't like it, it was just so hard to concentrate when his teacher was a Grade A slab of meat. Professor Braun had to be the most sexiest thing Bertolt had ever seen. He loved watching him write on the chalk board, seeing him stretch far up, little patches of his skin being exposed.

Bertolt was always imagining how it would feel to touch that exposed flesh, to feel it under his own hand.

Bertolt sighed and laid his head down on his desk. It took a while for him to realize that Professor Braun was calling his name. Bertolt lifted his head and saw his sexy professor looking at him over his glasses. The bell rang and everyone started to get up and head out the door. Bertolt stood as well but was stopped by Professor Braun calling his name again.

"Bertolt, can I see you for just a moment?" Bertolt swallowed nervously and walked towards the professor's desk.

"Yea?" He said nonchalant. Professor Braun took his glasses off and looked up at the tall boy.

"I've been noticing a drop in your grades, Bertolt. Is everything alright?"

'Everything is fine, Professor Braun. I'm not constantly imagining how it would feel to run my hands all over your body.'

"Yea, everything is fine, Professor." Bertolt replied, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Well, regardless, I'm going to have to ask that you meet me in my office after school. I'm going to put together some extra credit assignments that will help improve your grades." Bertolt sighed.

"Professor, that's really not necessary."

"Yes it is. After all, once this year is over, you'll be a senior. You'll be getting ready for colleges and how do you expect any college to take you seriously when you're still taking junior History? So, I'll be seeing you after school." Bertolt sighed and walked out of the classroom.

On one hand, he was pretty excited. Getting to be in a small office alone with Professor Braun was sure to make his heart speed up at the blood flowing to south. On the other hand, he really hated extra credit.

/

Bertolt stood in front of Professor Braun's door and knocked. He had made up his mind that he was going to attempt to seduce his teacher. He would just start out subtle and if he took the bait, he was willing to go all the way.

"Come in," He heard his teacher call from inside and Bertolt entered. The office was small, cramped and poorly lit. Basically it was the setting for numerous pornos that Bertolt has seen. What better sign could he have than that? "Have a seat please." Bertolt took a seat in the small chair and looked over at his professor. The small office lamp cast a harsh glow on him, making his golden hair appear more bronze. His skin was pale and his eyes were golden orbs. "Now, I have come up with a few assignments that will make up for all the bad grades you have gotten over this past year. You successfully complete these assignments and your grade will drastically improve." Professor Braun handed Bertolt a huge stack of papers, some actual assignments, others handwritten ones.

"Right, thank you for this, Professor. I promise I'll work really hard." Professor Braun smiled at him.

"That's all I'm asking for, Bertolt." He looked back down at the papers he was grading, and Bertolt took this as the opportune moment. He stood up and walked to the door. Instead of opening it, he pulled the shade down over the small window and locked the door. Professor Braun didn't seem to notice. What he did notice was Bertolt walking around the desk. "Bertolt? Was there something else?" Bertolt nodded and got on his knees, planting himself in between his teachers legs.

"I want to show you how hard I'm willing to work, Professor." Bertolt began going for Professor Braun's zipper when a pair of strong hands stopped him.

"No, you can't. I'm your teacher, Bertolt." Bertolt continued and the teacher continued to fight him. "No Bertolt. Please." He sighed.

Bertolt looked into his professor's eyes and smiled.

"I can keep a secret." He whispered. Professor Braun was struggling. He hadn't realized how much he wanted his young student until this very moment. Now, the young boy was down on his knees, slowly unzipping his pants. He released his grip and Bertolt continued to free his professor's massive cock from the slit in his boxers. Bertolt began to run his tongue all over his cock. Professor Braun hissed in pleasure, his eye's on the ceiling, fist clenched. Bertolt then took it a step further and began sucking on the head of Professor Braun's large cock.

"Oh fuck," The professor swore, bringing a hand up to Bertolt and running his fingers through his hair. Bertolt grinned, shoving his mouth farther down, filling his mouth completely with his sexy teacher's cock. Professor Braun grabbed a fistful of Bertolt's hair causing the boy to moan in pleasure. Bertolt continued with his assault on the professor, his tongue gliding along his length. Professor Braun finally had enough and pulled Bertolt roughly off his throbbing cock. "You smug little bastard." He said through clenched teeth. He pulled Bertolt up roughly and threw him down on his desk, papers and pencil holders littering the ground. "You like acting like a dirty whore, don't you?" The professor began to roughly pull Bertolt's pants down. Bertolt shuddered at how close his professor was to his ass. "You want me to treat you like a dirty whore, Bertolt?" The tall boy nodded, turning his head to look at him.

"Yes, Professor. I've been a very dirty whore." Bertolt smirked and his professor didn't hesitate to reached down pull his hair. Bertolt gave another moan in pleasure and Professor Braun smirked at him.

"You need to be punished." Professor Braun went back to Bertolt's ass and ran his tongue against the tight hole.

"Oh, Professor." Bertolt shuddered and the golden teacher rose back up, his huge cock in his hand.

"You ready for your punishment?" He spat into his hand and began lubing up his throbbing cock. Bertolt nodded again, but before he could deliver another smartass comment, his professor shoved his cock deep into his ass. Bertolt cried out, but the teacher didn't stop. He continued to ram into the ass of his young student.

"Oh, yes, f-fuck yes, Professor Braun." Bertolt moaned again when the professor pulled his hair and forced him to look into his eyes.

"You can call me Reiner, you little fuckboy." Reiner pounded into Bertolt's ass once again, causing him to give another cry.

"Oh, God! Yes, Reiner! Oh, Reiner!" Reiner increased his speed, spreading the boy's legs. Bertolt gripped the edges of the desk, leaving deep scratches in the wood.

"Who's your daddy, Bertolt." Reiner pounded into him.

"Y-you are!" He cried out. Reiner pulled his hair once again.

"I said, who is your fucking daddy?"

"R-Reiner!" Bertolt moaned and began to furiously pump his cock with a tight fist. "Oh, my f-fucking God! R-Reiner, please!" Reiner stopped his pounding, keeping his dick deep in him.

"Please what?" He asked with a smirk.

"I want t-to come, please." Reiner gave out a laugh and started pounding harder and faster into Bertolt's ass. Bertolt moaned loudly and started to work on his cock again. Reiner grabbed Bertolt's wrists and pinned his arms behind his back.

"You don't come, until I do and I have been known to last a very," He pounded into him. "Long." and again. "Time." and again. "Bet you didn't think this little game of yours through, did you?" Bertolt was completely at Reiner's mercy. He could only lay there and let his professor continue to ram that hard dick of his into his ass. Bertolt wasn't minding it one damn bit.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Reiner flipped the young boy onto his back and spread his legs wide. He finally let the boy touch himself. Bertolt pounded his cock furiously. Reiner's powerful hips were crashing against Bertolt's ass. He hit Bertolt's hand away from his cock and he grasped it in his large hand. Bertolt clenched the edges of the desk again, feeling his load about to blow.

"God, your so tight, Bertolt. So fucking good." Reiner moaned as he continued his assault, beginning to feel his own climax approaching. He came hard in Bertolt's ass and he finished Bertolt off as well, his come hitting Bertolt all over his stomach and chest.

Professor Braun sat back down in his chair, tucking his now flaccid dick back in his pants. Bertolt laid there on the desk, trying desperately to collect his thoughts. The professor cleared his throat and stood, putting his glasses back on.

"Well, Bertolt, I still expect that extra credit to be completed." He dusted off his shirt and headed out the door. "I'm off to get a cup of coffee. Clean yourself up, would ya?" He smirked and winked at Bertolt who still hadn't moved. As soon as the door shut, Bertolt started squealing. He got his professor to have sex with him and it was so much better than he could've ever imagined. He stood and put his clothes back on, picked up all the stuff that had fallen from the desk and left Professor Braun's office.


End file.
